


Back in time for Halloween

by RachaelBmine



Series: Spoopernatural Halloween 2014 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and Dorothy back in the bunker, Depression, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, bedside therapy, post Oz, rare ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy make it back to earth just in time for Halloween, but not without some unexpected consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in time for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural Halloween ficlet 2014

The rain was coming down like crazy outside of the bunker. Charlie had wandered into the abandoned warehouse above the bunker and was regretting that decision until she found the only window with the bottom half not boarded up. The space was mostly open and the dim light from the stormy afternoon gave everything a grayish glow. How appropriate for the day, Halloween, one of her favorite holidays. Dean had even convinced them all that they should have a party that night.

She approached the window and stared out at the miles of landscape in front of her. It was strikingly beautiful, the green pressing through the gray fog that rested on the hills, and the rain trickled down the glass panes. She touched a finger to the glass and shivered at the chill that immediately seeped into her fingers. She was alive; the startling coolness under her palm reminded her of that fact. 

She and Dorothy had made it back from Oz after spending a year there and nearly dying on multiple occasions. She tried to forget the near mental breakdown she had after they were transported back to earth. They were in the middle of working the incantation that would send them back when the explosion ripped through the door of their well hidden home in The Haunted Forest. There was blinding white light and fire everywhere, shrieks of winged monkeys filled her ears, and something was crushing her chest preventing her from moving. Dorothy had explained, after she had come to two days after their return, that the winged monkey army had blown up their door and attacked them. The crushing on her chest, however, had been Dorothy herself lying over her protectively screaming that last few lines of the incantation. 

Charlie shuddered involuntarily. She focused on the rain streaking across the window, counted to six, and breathed deep. Thinking about the events towards the end of their time in Oz often made her spiral into panic attacks. Dorothy was her solid ground, always pulling her back from the brink of a meltdown. Sam told her that time wouldn’t heal her wounds, but it would make her be able to live with them. He of all people would know. Dean never stopped making her laugh, even when he was hurting, he always managed to pull a smile out of her. 

She was startled when she heard a scraping sound behind her and spun around ready to fight. The blade Dorothy had fashioned for her while in Oz glinted in the dim light.

"It’s just me, Red," came the low voice Charlie had grown so accustomed to over the last year. "How ya feeling?"

Dorothy stepped out of the shadow as Charlie placed her blade back in its sheath. Her hair was free from its usual bun and flowing over her shoulders and Charlie could only smile at how beautiful her round face was as it was outlined by all of her deep brown hair.

"I’m…" She looked out of the window at the clouds again. "I’m good… just thinking."

"We’re pretty much set downstairs… why don’t you help me with the pretzels?"

The taller woman was standing close behind her and Charlie closed her eyes as skilled hands rubbed her shoulders. She hummed and rested her head back against Dorothy’s shoulder. Kisses against her temple and cheek seemed to blow away the memories that were attempting to cloud her mind. It all fell away to be replaced with the warmth and safety of the love they shared.

“I love you, Red. Come with me.”

Charlie’s eyes opened at those words. She looked out of the window again and saw the rain had stopped; streaks of sunlight were shining through the dissipating clouds. It was so beautiful. The sappiness of the metaphor made her smile and she instinctively looked down to hide blushing cheeks. Dorothy’s warm arms were wrapped around her waist and rested on her belly. She turned around to face her girlfriend and kissed her. Their mouths that were so familiar met gently for a kiss that seemed like something completely new. She carded her fingers through the hair that she had touched and washed and even clung to over the last year, with appreciation. She listened to the low, breathy moans of her lover as their tongues met and it sounded like music. After a moment she pulled back and looked up at Dorothy, whose wet eyes were wide with surprise, and responded.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really scary, huh? But I liked how it turned out. A bit of Charlie/Dorothy Oz story and some of my headcanon on how their time in Oz went. I am just glad for them to be back home with the guys. :3


End file.
